My Demon
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Siglo XXI Ciel también es un demonio... ¿Cómo se lleva después de tantos años con su mayordomo? continuación del final de la segunda temporada del animé Yaoi: SebastianxCiel


**Bueno emm... Primer Fic de Kuro que escribo... Espero que no haya quedado desastrozo. La pareja SebastianxCiel no me atrae demasiado, no cuando Ciel es humano.**

**La segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji en general no me gustó pero el final me dejó con varias ideas en la cabeza... Prefiero el manga pero adoro los demonios así que ahí va...**

My demon

-Ciel Phantomhive-lo amenazó la voz estridente de un molesto profesor. El joven levantó una ceja, mirándolo expectante- ¡Presta atención a mi clase! –él le sostuvo la mirada incrédulo. ¿Le estaba dando una orden a él? ¿Al Conde Ciel Phant...? Bufó y desvió la vista, molesto. El profesor masculló algo más pero continuó con la clase.

No tenía por qué prestar atención a las lecciones, menos si se trataba de historia ¿Qué pretendían enseñarle a él que había estado allí? Contuvo los impulsos de irse de ese lugar. Una risa conocida más que cualquier otra resonó sólo para él, con el claro objetivo de molestarlo. Esbozó una media sonrisa, no lograría su objetivo –o no dejaría que supiera que lo había logrado.

Observó el reloj de la pared, faltaban más de 20 minutos para poder salir de allí. Fue tanto el odio que le dedicó en su mirada que las manecillas se detuvieron. Chasqueó la lengua, se suponía que debía controlarse. La risa volvió a resonar para él. El lápiz que tenía en su mano se partió al aplicarle demasiada fuerza.

-Cállate, Sebastian-masculló por lo bajo y un "yes, my Lord" con tono de burla siguió a sus palabras.

Se preguntó a sí mismo qué hacía allí, molestándose aún más. Una vez que tomaba una decisión no podía arrepentirse porque él nunca se arrepentía, no dudaba, sólo avanzaba… Pero eso estaba resultando inútil.

Cuando finalmente se oyó el timbre que señalaba el fin del día escolar guardó su único cuaderno y los restos del lápiz, dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible.

Fuera del aula fue abrazado desde su espalda. Suspiró con fastidio, sin moverse.

-¡Ciel~!-saludó la chica detrás suyo con alegría.

-Ya es suficiente, Sophie-dijo con frialdad y la chica lo rodeó ofendida. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro corto hasta los hombros.

-Siempre eres igual de malo conmigo-él no le dedicó ni una mirada pasando por su lado.

-Si no te gusta, no te acerques, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

Ella, más alta que él lo alcanzó con facilidad.

-¡Pero, Ciel! –suspiró resignada- Tuve una gran idea ¡Hoy vendrás a mi casa! Mi primo trajo unos dulces exquisitos de…. –comenzó entusiasmada.

Él no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, le recordaba demasiado a cierta persona, como ella había en todas las épocas.

-No-le cortó con simpleza mientras bajaban las escaleras. Ella comenzó a quejarse, claramente no lo escuchaba; pero no pasaría toda la tarde en la casa de alguien tan irritante… Quizás sí podía considerarlo. Al salir el hombre alto, de cabello negro igual que su impecable traje se encontraba parado en la vereda de enfrente con una expresión traviesa en el rostro… Quizás no fuese una mala idea.

-…pre me evitas! ¡Tienes que hacer más amigos, Ciel! ¡Y no…!

-Si paras de quejarte iré-dijo con desinterés y a la chica se le iluminó el rostro y volvió a abrazarlo.

-¡Bien, bien, bien!-él se soltó fríamente de su abrazo y se giró lanzando una mirada por sobre su hombro. El hombre de negro hizo una pequeña inclinación y se alejó.

-Ese hombre… -la chica lo observó irse- ¿Quién es, Ciel?-alcanzó al chico- Siempre espera a que salgas…

-Mi mayordomo –sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡¿M-mayordomo? –él simplemente la miró con fastidio.

-Eso dije.

-¡Pe-pero, Ciel! ¡¿Tienes un mayordomo? –él siguió caminando sin inmutarse.

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir?

-Pero… -trató de buscar una manera de explicarlo- ¡Nadie tiene un mayordomo en estos días! Es muy extraño… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué no? –hablaba sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Para qué…? Quiero decir… En otras épocas… ¿Qué hace él que no puedas hacer tu?

-Nada –sonrió con cierta malicia- Aunque yo pueda hacer todo, él _debe_ hacerlo por mí, se comporta como un sirviente debe hacerlo… Eso es lo divertido de tener un mayordomo como él, no puede escapar…

La chica iba y venía sin dejar de hablar de cosas que él no pretendía escuchar. Estaba recostado en un sillón de la habitación de ella, apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos, completamente aburrido. Echó una mirada hacia la ventana, Sebastian no parecía estar cerca y ya era bastante tarde, sonrió para sí mismo. Se levantó con cansancio.

-¿Huh? ¿Ciel? –la chica lo observó extrañada- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me voy –se acomodó las mangas de su uniforme.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tan pronto? –él levantó una ceja.

-Ya deben ser algo así como las once… Deberías saberlo… De todas formas ya me cansé de todo esto-tomó su bolso del suelo.

-¡Ciel, espera! –tomó su brazo para detenerlo algo sonrojada. Él inquirió con la mirada sin darle demasiada importancia-. Yo… Yo quería pedirte algo…-él volvió a preguntar en silencio-Sé que siempre te digo que quiero que seamos los mejores amigos pero yo en realidad…

-No me interesa –dijo con frialdad cortando sus palabras con una mirada helada del único ojo visible de un profundo azul.

-¿…Ciel? –se extrañó, nunca se había comportado tan cruel con ella, sí frio o distante pero nunca con crueldad.

-Te dije que no me interesa… Los sentimientos humanos no me provocan nada en absoluto…

-¿Los "sentimientos humanos"? ¿De qué hablas, Ciel? Sólo te estaba pidiendo si…

-Lo único que puede interesarme de ti.. –dio un paso hacia ella colocando una mano a un lado de su rostro, con una sonrisa fría-… es tu alma, lo único que puedo tomar de los humanos es su alma.

La chica contuvo la respiración, en su mirada se había dejado traslucir un reflejo rojo. Él rió dándose vuelta y alejándose.

-No me vuelvas a hablar, sólo búscame cuando quieras hacer un trato con un demonio.

-…-el chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que ella no pudo verlo- ¡Ciel! –corrió donde se suponía que estaría pero en la casa no había nadie más que ella.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles más oscuras que encontró, no podía evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Actuaban de forma tan cómica ¿Él alguna vez había sido como ellos? Sentía como si nunca hubiese cambiado; seguía siendo la misma persona arrogante, caprichosa y vanidosa de antes… Lo único que habían cambiado eran sus sentimientos, ya no sentía dolor dentro suyo, eso era sólo un recuerdo borroso.

La calle de noche, en el barrio en el que estaba, era peligrosa para cualquier humano, y él lo sabía. En la cuadra por la que caminaba había un bar, la única luz provenía de allí. Aunque las ventanas estaban tapiadas, la puerta estaba abierta y en ella, tres hombres discutían con cigarrillos en las manos. No tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia del chico con aires de nobleza que los miraba sonriente del otro lado de la calle.

-¡Hey, tu!-el que habló sonaba borracho. Él suspiró y los encaró sin dejar de sonreír-¡¿Qué miras así, niñato?

-Agárralo, Louis, parece que tiene plata –los otros dos se acercaron al chico que los observó con una ceja en alto. Como no opuso resistencia lo tomaron, con brusquedad, de cada brazo y lo metieron dentro del bar. El tercero cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y los hombres lo tiraron con violencia al suelo. Olía realmente mal.

Ciel se sacudió el polvo de la ropa sentándose con tranquilidad en el suelo. Uno le quitó el bolso negro con rudeza y el chico ensanchó la sonrisa apoyando el mentón en una mano.

-¡Eh, principito ¿Dónde está la plata? –gritó uno vaciando el bolso.

-¿No tiene nada? No importa, Louis… Podemos hacer algo con él… -dijo el que parecía dar las órdenes- Se lo podemos llevar a Rode… No sé si nos van a dar lo mismo que la otra vez si le falta un ojo… Pero incluso parece una nena, eso tiene que valer algo… –se agachó para examinarlo un segundo para luego asestarle un sonoro golpe con la mano- Igual me molesta que sonría tanto ¡¿De qué te reís? ¡¿Eh?

-Siempre tan ridículos… Nunca cambian… -dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo, oculto el rostro tras su cabello- ¡Hey, Sebastian! –se quitó el parche del rostro dejando ver ambos ojos rojos y el izquierdo con el extraño símbolo- ¿Cuánto piensas tardar?

-¡¿Con quién mierda hablas? –el hombre tomó su cigarrillo dispuesto a quemarlo con él. Un grito detrás suyo lo hizo darse la vuelta. Sus dos hombres se encontraban tirados en el piso sobre un charco de sangre. Otro hombre, de negro, se acomodaba un guante blanco. En su rostro perfecto había un rastro de sangre, del mismo tono de sus ojos rojos. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando por encima del aterrado mortal.

-¿No podía encargarse usted de algo tan simple, joven amo? -el chico resopló.

-Simple o no, es tu trabajo, Sebastian –él suspiró.

-¿Q-quién…?

-Siempre tan negligente, joven amo ¿Por qué será que cualquiera que sea la época usted es secuestrado, raptado o aprisionado?

-Como si importara…-masculló y luego tomó una voz autoritaria- Termina con esto, Sebastian.

-Yes, my Lord-hizo una inclinación. El hombre no podía dejar de verlo como hipnotizado. Las luces se apagaron por un instante y al encenderse ninguno de los tres hombres seguía con vida- ¿Así está bien, joven amo? –se acercó a él y agachándose colocó una mano a un lado de su rostro, donde había sido golpeado- Esto le dejará una marca por un tiempo…

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? –clavó en él su mirada nuevamente de tonos celestes. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Así que se dio cuenta?

-Estabas siguiéndome desde que abandoné la casa de Sophie ¿Por qué no evitaste esto?-él no respondió acomodándole el uniforme- ¿Pretendías que no me diese cuenta?

-No puede dejar que lo vean tan desalineado, joven…

-¡Sebastian! –tomó la corbata de su traje y atrajo su rostro al suyo. Pudo leer en los afilados ojos del mayordomo cierto desprecio, aquello le sonsacó una nueva sonrisa- ¿Puede ser que estuvieses esperando algo? –tiró aún más, el mayordomo ya no se molestaba en ocultar su odio, se acercó para susurrar en su oído- Oye, Sebastian, te estoy hablando ¿estabas esperando ver si lograban matarme? –rió con frialdad empujándolo por los hombros. Él cayó de espaldas en el suelo, muy cerca de la sangre, mirándolo con aversión- Tu actitud como mayordomo es deplorable… -se sentó sobre él y se inclinó hasta su cuello donde volvió a hablar casi en susurros- Dime, Sebastian, ¿me odias? ¿Cuánto me odias? –él no respondió, Ciel se levantó molesto por la falta de respuesta, mirándolo a los ojos. Con ambas manos tiró de su traje haciendo que se desprendieran algunos botones. En la piel pálida podían verse unas suaves cicatrices que surcaban todo su pecho- Sanaron bastante rápido esta vez ¿Verdad? –con un dedo, apenas rozando su piel siguió el camino que recorría una de las cicatrices- Sebastian… -llevó las dos pequeñas manos a su cuello ejerciendo lentamente mayor presión- Eres mío. Mi mayordomo. Mi perro, sólo mío –se detuvo y se inclinó nuevamente para susurrar a su oído-. Lo eres aunque estés muriendo de hambre hace siglos, aunque sepas que la correa que rodea tu cuello te termine asfixiando algún día-se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción- ¿Por qué no me dejaste aún, Sebastian? ¿Es porque te ordené que no lo hicieras? ¿Es por tu "Estética de mayordomo"? ¿Es porque no puedes cobrarte el contrato que hemos hecho? ¿Por qué si ya me abandonaste una vez? ¿Por qué si de mayordomo te rebajaste a mascota? ¿Por qué si ya sabes que no tengo alma con la que pagarte? –se alejó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Esbozó una media sonrisa al encontrarse con la misma expresión de profundo odio. Se inclinó hacia sus labios, deteniéndose antes de tocarlos, a menos de un centímetro de distancia- Es porque me amas ¿verdad, Sebastian?-los finos labios del otro se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Siempre es tan arrogante, my Lord… Inspira el deseo de verlo muerto…

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, hundiendo una mano en su cabello con suavidad para luego tirar de él, obligándolo a verlo a sus ojos, rojos también.

-Sebastian, es una orden–dijo con voz autoritaria-respóndeme: me amas ¿Verdad?

El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos claramente molesto pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tanto como lo odio, my Lord-el chico no se molestó en ocultar la risa.

-Eso es mucho ¿No es así? –volvió a rozar sus labios- Que un mayordomo sienta algo así por su amo es algo que debo castigar, Sebastian-rió una vez más antes de romper con la corta distancia que los separaba.

**Creo que el final quedó un poco out of character... No sé...**


End file.
